138602-morning-coffee-107-where-do-i-go-now-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- After a week off from streaming last week, kinda sorta getting back into the swing of things. Was worried some unexpected realm maintenance might spoil my usual Wednesday house tours show, but it was all in vain. Got to visit a giant spaceship and a genetics clinic without a peep from Carbine, so yay! Would have loved to visit a few more places, but having trouble finding homes that are actually accessible and/or ready for a lengthy visit. Hoping that as the realms and the lag and such start calming down, and as more and more players get the hang of all the changes and whatnot and sort out their house entrances or finish their expansions, etc, that I'll have plenty of housing fodder to swim around in, I'm also pretty happy with how the new housing spotlights are coming along for the rebooted WildStar-Core fansite. The first one's already been published, but the plan is to keep it at a steady pace, so that means getting in touch with builders directly and trying to keep things organized and getting it all put together in a reasonable timeframe. I had wondered if folks would be annoyed with me contacting them and asking them questions and such, but doesn't seem to be the case. Folks have been very happy about it and very forthcoming. Glad I decided to take up the extra project and hope folks enjoy the articles. Other than that, I just keep on keeping on. The lag is noticeably less, even in peak times. The restarts and maintenance feels less frequent/urgent too. We have holiday events coming soon. I've got lots of housing fun to keep my entertained for a long long long long long....long long long....long long while, and I just got handed a freshl baked blueberry muffin. Life is good. :D | |} ---- ---- Forum traffic has reduced dramatically. I'm not sure if it's because we no longer have character creation problems, or login loop problems, or queues (which I haven't seen since Sunday).... or that most of the "Freebots" like Tex likes to call them simply called it quits. | |} ---- ---- Forum traffic might have slowed down a bit, but the game world is still crazy-busy. I do expect that since people (at least NA people, I understand the EU is still having major issues), can actually play, that's what they're doing. And of course, they're having fun because fun game is fun. The screaming is loudest when people can't play. Stands to reason. And Freebots is totally the forum-approved name. It's not an insult. Freebots are freakin' awesome and hey, they just want to be free! | |} ---- ---- This is very true :) What I was talking about was the silly hate-spewing and the "I Quit/Give Up" threads which are directly against forum rules. My personal opinion is that most of the time when you start a new MMO, even if it's been out for a year, has a steep learning curve. I try to never judge any MMO while I'm still in the 'sandbox' areas of a game. Wildstar, IMO, has a pretty big curve in the beginning and once you get past the learning phase it's one of the best MMO's out there today. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I find myself frequently in the same situation. Like, there is a piece that looks just like hiking-style shoes. Even the "tights" look that goes with it, isn't too distracting. But damn if they don't have frickin' KNEE PADS on them. *sigh* Some of the "combat boots" versions (Path rewards) don't have knee pads, neither to the Arkship pieces - but man, you ain't lying to say the art department went total over-kill with the pads. I feel the same way about butt-flaps on FREAKING EVERY CHEST PIECE. Seriously, they really need to talk to the Butt-Flap and Knee-Pad Department and talk them down off their addiction. | |} ---- Kneepads are to WildStar what oversized shoulderpads are to WoW. Sadly. | |} ---- ---- There no boots or shoes that are ankle high or sandals. Oh how I wish there were!!! However, there are a couple of boots that don't have the knee guards on them. I just don't know the names of them off the top of my head. :) Hi Everyone!! For you dommies, if you see me in one of the shared zones (Entity1) and need help with something, come get me. I use Killroy so will be able to understand what you are saying. :) Just stopped in to say 'Hi!'. Hope you all have a wonderful day!! | |} ---- ---- Hey, we have those here, too! Have you never seen what shoulderpads look like on draken and granok? Completely WoWish! | |} ---- Better than the Starcraft codpiece. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wow. If that's casual, my on-line time must not even count. :lol: | |} ---- I was thinking the same thing. I mean I'll hardcore a weekend day occasionally for like 6-8 hours, but usually its 2-3 hour sessions outside of raiding. And I consider myself in that middle between hardcore and casual....... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Exactly. My idea of casual has nothing to do with skill and everything to do with the time you've got to play. You can be a casual raider or a casual Arena-junky just as easily as you can be a casual RPer or Alt-O-Holic. Me? I refuse to be tied to the lunacy that people call "Raid Schedules" ... No, seriously. I know some of y'all love that kind of thing, but no way will I ever put my life, my wife, my kids, my pets, my job, my other hobbies, my children's clubs and school functions over a silly video game. I don't care how much fun it is. I have priorities in life and WildStar, while is my main hobby right how, games will never be anywhere near the top of my list ... Well, not until I'm retired and living in a nursing home or something. | |} ---- ---- ---- For a second I though you were going to say Pokemon Go, and I was going to ask if you caught a grimer or a muk. But that would be childish toilet humor. | |} ---- ---- Exactly this. | |} ---- ---- That piece really does look good on the tall and thin races (Mordesh & Mechari). | |} ---- ---- Oh yeah? I'll have to check that out. | |} ---- ---- ... :huh: "... no way will I ever put my life ... over a silly video game." Hardcore, man! Hardcore! | |} ---- ---- Make a mechari | |} ---- ---- ---- You just have to tough it out. Just treat it as a mindless grind, don't let your previous match frustration carry over to the next. You still get prestige even when you lose. Take advantage of the PvP contracts. When my friend returned to the game for F2P, I paid for his season 2 blues. He went on and replaced the whole damn thing with the season 2 prestige set after 5 days of PvPing. That was last week, during all the disconnects, lag fest, server restarts, login loops etc. I'm actually still using my 1800 season 1 gear, replacing them piece by piece as I gain prestige. Sometimes when 3 people jump on me, I'm dead meat regardless; but it's not like I feel hopeless 100% of the time. My season 1 is un-runed as well, and they are actually inferior to your season 2 blues. You don't face the premades all the time, even though you think you do. I remember running into Mr Popo in Walatiki once, and thought welp, we're gonna get owned. We ended up winning. :P (guess Popo was solo queuing that game and got selfish teammates who refused to spent the plat on blue gear. :rolleyes:) When I did BGs in the week before F2P, I found Dominion side to be far more coordinated, and has better teamwork; and I'm saying this as a solo queue player. Not sure how things are nowadays. | |} ---- I'm toughing it out but there's only so much I can take after playing Horde this expansion on Warcraft. (( Low 30% win ratio at the time of me quitting. )) Gonna try to find some exile folks to play with and that might help alleviate the issue a bit more. Also: Trying out the new 50 zones to get me out of the rut. Edited October 8, 2015 by Shirt | |} ----